Luigi
Luigi is the main protagonist of SuperSpy Luigi. He is the first to join the Spy Agency run by Lakitu. Luigi happens to run into alot of other fimiliar characters and travel to fimiliar lands. He is the brother of famous video game character, Mario. Personality Luigi is not a coward as seen in the game, but more of a fearless fighter. He accepts things as they are and usually never judges. Though he does make jokes sometimes and even laughs in the face of his enemies. He never backs down from anything, not even the most dangerous tasks. He is laid back rarely. History (Child) Luigi had a bad childhood. At age 1, his parents died and Natu sent him to the Underwhere to be killed by Giratina so he could be killed instead of becoming a hero. Natu safely got him away from Giratina. (Submission into Agency) Luigi was tired of being in the shadow of Mario until one day, he found the Mushroom Kingdom Spy Kingdom. He became the co-leader of the Spy Agency along with Lakitu. He travels across the GameWorld, defeating the threats that come upon him. Luigi teams up with other characters to get the job done. (Death) Luigi was ran over and shot to death after The Spiteful Crow Gang tried to capture Filia and remove Samson. Luigi pushed her away, resulting in his death. He died doing what he loved...saving people. Description Age: '''31 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Unknown (Said to be human.) '''Affiliations: '''SuperSpy Agency, Potato Gods (Formerly), 2nd Agency (Formerly) '''Occupation: '''Plumber, Secret Agent '''Hobbies: '''Saving the universe, dreaming, working '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Skin Color: '''Peach '''HomePlanet: '''GameWorld, Mushroom Kingdom '''Dislikes: ''Minecraft'', Hipsters Childhood Quotes "Imma Luigi!" "The name's Luigi.....SuperSpy Luigi...." "WAHHHH!" "Wahoo!" "MARIO!!!" "Bill, get your nonexistant yellow ass over here!" "KIRBY! GET YOUR PINK ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE IT PINKER!" "Listen Kirby, YOU ARE THE LOWEST FORM OF HUMAN BEING THAT THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN. GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!" Interactions 'Pikachu: '''Luigi and Pikachu act like a boy and his dog. Pikachu was the first member he has ever been with. They've been best friends since 2003. '''Kirby: '''Luigi and Kirby argue alot, but they still are the best of friends. Him and Luigi are seen the most together when they are on missions. They typically enjoy pranking/messing around with each other. '''Link: '''Luigi thinks Link should calm down, always telling Link that he has anger issues. Luigi never tells Link, but he thinks he smells a little like rotten eggs, but only on Mondays. '''Filia: '''Filia and Luigi seem to have a love/hate relationship. Luigi happens to annoy Filia alot, but he wouldn't know what to do if he haven't met her. '''Bill Cipher: '''Luigi hates Bill Cipher with all his heart. He journeys across the world, dreaming to defeat him. Luigi enjoys insulting Bill's abilities. '''Nurse Valentine: '''Luigi has never interacted with her besides in one episode, ''The Weirdest Episode Yet. ''Valentine and Luigi don't seem to mind each other. Abilities *Fireballs *Jumps *Green Dragon of Fire *SuperSpy Transformation *Punches *Kicks Trivia *Mario knew Luigi was a Spy later on in the series after the 2003 release. *Luigi was a Rookie rank spy in the 2003 series, but he has now moved onto Red rank spy in 2013, then Crown Rank later on in 2014. *His last name is based off of the live action movie. Luigi doesn't actually have a last name. *In ''SuperSpy Luigi: 3D World, An Ancient Tome calls him "The Man in Green." *Luigi sometimes forgets his own name in chaotic moments. *Luigi has no knowledge on soda. *No one knows what Luigi's last name is. Nintendo confirmed that The Mario Brothers have no last or middle name. But we like using the real-life movie's last names for them. IT'S FUNNY. *In "LuigiBound" it is revealed that when Luigi was a child, he lived in Onett and his neighbors were PewDiePie, MattPat, Pokey Minch, an unnamed orange-clad kid, and PeanutButterGamer. *Luigi has quit and then returned to the Agency a total of 3 times. *It is confirmed that Luigi will be killed off for a whole season. This idea was inspired by the South Park ''episode, ''Kenny Dies. *Luigi's username is ImmaLuigi#1 as seen in Minecrap. *Luigi was 20 when he joined the Agency, according to math. Gallery SSBE Luigi.gif|Retro Luigi SL4.gif|Luigi using Super Flame StoneWeegee.gif|Luigi as Stone Luigi (Ultra Rank) NeoWeegee.gif|Luigi as Matrix Luigi (Future Luigi) Mugenfan's luigi.gif|Luigi Cipher (Bill Cipher's Badge) Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!!.gif|SuperSpy Luigi (Star Rank Luigi) NessSpriteA.png|Luigi as a child in LuigiBound 640px-Dancing_Luigi_Sprite_MLDT.jpg|Victory dfdLuigi.png|Luigi in Minecraft gmod__luigi_s_mansion_by_raiden_thunderbolt-d5z28xq.jpg|Luigi in Gmod luigi___art_stars_by_mnrart-d5bn8m2.gif|Chibi Luigi TYOL_2_Super_Mario_Bros.png|Luigi in his earliest years 100px-LuigiNumba1.jpg|Luigi in the Puzzle Dimension 236px-Statue_Luigi.png|Statues of Luigi that are seen around the Agency 23592-550x-luigigameartbv2notbig.jpg|Luigi took Ace Attorney's job once, now he can't stop doing this. Fat_Luigi_by_CaptainEllipsis.gif|Everyone make way for FAT LUIGI. PaperLuigiDTT.png.png|Paper Luigi, Number 1. 324px-Dr._Luigi_Artwork_-_Dr._Luigi.png|Luigi was a doctor once...That failed horribly... Luigiicon_sm3dw.png|Luigi's Icon 449px-Green_Star_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Green Stars, a type of star somehow related to Luigi. 336px-LuigiMK8.png|Luigi in his Kart.